


Fitz's Enormous Couch

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fitz has a really big couch, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Roommates, and there might be some innuendo, but he isn't compensating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: All of the most important moments in Fitz’s life seem to revolve around his huge couch, starting with the day his co-worker Jemma Simmons becomes his temporary roommate. Co-workers AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blancafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancafic/gifts).

> This fic is a special birthday surprise for @blancasplayground! Happy Birthday!! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> A special thank you to my partner in crime on this fic -- @agentofship -- who helped me map out the fic, did a beta read, and also made beautiful art (so make sure you check it out on tumblr). Everything you see will make perfect sense by the end, I promise. And thank you to @jemleofan for beta’ing as well and being my second pair of eyes.
> 
> This all happened because of auto-correct...so just enjoy. <3
> 
> There are five chapters and I'm planning on posting one each day for the next five days.

Fitz wasn’t trying to eavesdrop. He really wasn’t. But after months of trying to think of something interesting to say to the new biochemist — the brilliant biochemist with the most incredible smile he had ever seen — he thought he finally had something. 

Jemma was talking to Daisy, the one helpful person in all of IT. And to be honest, he had tried flirting with Daisy when she first started at SHIELD Tech, but she had made it clear that he should keep his dating aspirations out of the IT department. So they had become friends instead. And Daisy was good friends with Jemma, so the three of them spent plenty of time together outside of work, with or without other friends or co-workers. 

Fitz was sure he wanted to impress Jemma, to make sure she saw him as someone worthy of her interest. He just didn’t know how. Since she was a biochemist and he was an engineer, they didn’t work closely on projects. In fact, he most often saw her in the company of Milton. Her boyfriend. 

Fitz wasn’t jealous. Not exactly. He didn’t try to fool himself into thinking he had a chance with her, and she was free to date whoever she wanted anyway. He just wanted to get to know her better. Preferably without Daisy standing next to her the whole time. And if Jemma felt compelled to break up with Milton and run away with him, that would be fine too. 

“I’m sorry, Jemma. If I’d known —“

Daisy’s voice carried across the cafeteria and Fitz could hear her clearly even from his table partway across the room. He had started eating his lunch with his office mate, Jonathan, but luckily he was on his own now, having delayed his return to work on the off-chance he might catch Jemma alone. 

Fitz continued to chew his sandwich slowly, listening without making it too obvious, as his mind worked quickly. He let his eyes slowly move to where Jemma and Daisy were huddled together. Maybe if he caught Jemma’s eye, or even Daisy’s, he could find a way to join their conversation. 

“No, Daisy. It isn’t your fault.” Jemma sighed. “You were right. Moving in with Milton was a mistake.”

Milton.

Fitz’s stomach got that weird sort of feeling, just like that one time he felt brave enough to go on a rollercoaster.

Despite his best efforts at seeing Jemma strictly as a friend, he still didn’t want to think about her with that cabbage head. It really was true that eavesdroppers never heard anything good. Now all he wanted to do was finish his lunch and get back to work. This had just been another bad idea in the procession of bad ideas he’d had to get her attention. But he couldn’t escape the sound of her voice.

“...well, yes, that’s why I broke up with him. I just didn’t think he’d actually be such a jerk about it.” Jemma sighed loudly. “And now I’m basically homeless.”

“Don’t worry, Jemma,” Daisy said with a smile. “We’ll figure something out.”

It was then that Fitz realized Daisy was staring right at him with a smirk on her face.

“Oh, look,” she said, completely ignoring what must have been a look of pure panic on his face and pointing right at him. “Fitz is here. Maybe he can help.”

Hurriedly chewing the remains of his sandwich, Fitz tried to remain calm as Jemma and Daisy worked their way between the tables until they were right there, sliding into the empty chairs beside him.

“Hello Fitz,” Jemma said with the smile she seemed to save just for him. At least that’s what he would like to believe. It would mean that she saw something special in him just like he saw in her.

“Hi Jemma.” Their eyes met and for a second it felt like they were communicating without words.

Then there was the sound of a throat being cleared. The really loud, annoying sound of a throat being cleared.

“Hi Fitz,” Daisy simpered.

“Uh, h-hi Daisy,” Fitz stammered, wondering why she had to ruin his wonderful daydreams.

“So...Jemma needs a place to crash for awhile, and we were wondering if you had any ideas.”

Fitz’s mouth opened before his brain could catch up. 

“She can stay with me!” The words spilled out in a rush and his neck got hot before he could even consciously process what had just happened. 

Both women smiled at him, Jemma with a look he interpreted as grateful relief, and Daisy with something that made her look a little too pleased with herself for comfort. 

“I mean, I have a huge couch. Er, a couch.” He turned to Jemma to try to block out Daisy and how much of a fool he must be making of himself being so overeager to help. “You can sleep on the couch if you want. Or I can kip out on the couch and you can take the bed.”

Well, that was just great. First he was bragging about the size of his couch and now he had managed to put the image of Jemma in his bed into his brain.

“Oh, Fitz! The couch is fine. More than fine. I really appreciate it.”

Her smile was blinding and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Sure. ‘Course. I’m always happy to help out a friend.” He emphasized the word “friend” and shot a quick glance towards Daisy, who appeared completely uninterested in what he had to say. He knew, or suspected at least, that Daisy had an idea of the direction of his thoughts when it came to Jemma, but she’d certainly never been this obvious about it before.

God, he hoped this wasn’t some sort of prank. Get him to confess how he felt and then tell him it was all a joke. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn’t put it past Daisy to do something embarrassing like that. But not Jemma. Jemma was different. 

And right now Jemma was looking at him like he hung the moon. So that was alright. He’d take whatever ribbing Daisy had in store for him as long as it meant he could spend some more time with Jemma.

* * *

“Just put it anywhere,” Fitz grunted, straining a bit under the weight of the boxes he insisted he could carry up three flights of stairs to his flat.

He really was a dear. Such a good friend. Jemma hadn’t spent as much time with him as Daisy had, and she was looking forward to the opportunity to get to know him better. She really liked everything she knew about him so far.

“Oh, Fitz, let me help you.” He looked like he was beginning to sway under the weight of the boxes, and it was really no surprise since one of the boxes held her notebooks full of lab notes and observations. She always kept a backup set at home. You could never be too careful.

She reached around the box to take some of the weight off of Fitz’s hands and their fingers brushed. It was just the lightest touch, but sent a frisson of awareness through her. She made a mental note to stop reading so many romance novels in her free time. It was affecting her inner monologue.

“Maybe if I take the box off the top?”

She let the question hang in the air, not sure what else to say. Their fingers were still touching and she didn’t want to move closer _or_ further from him. His presence was very comforting and even from such a small connection she could feel his warmth.

“Ah...yeah. The box.”

Fitz shifted his hands to lower the box so she could grab the one on top and their connection was severed. Jemma shook her head to clear it as she took the box. It had been a really trying day, starting with loading her belongings into her car and vowing not to let Milton talk her into getting back together, and ending with moving in with Fitz.

No, not “moving in” with Fitz. Just staying in his flat for a few days while she got her affairs in order. And probably by then Daisy’s latest romance would have fizzled and Grant Ward would be out of her life -- and her flat. They were already spending more time keeping secrets from each other than working on their relationship. Jemma wouldn’t mind being roommates with Daisy again. Clearly neither of them were cut out for serious relationships at this point in their lives. Better to focus on work and friendships for now. There was plenty of time for the rest of it. No need to rush things.

Trailing behind Fitz, she took in his flat. It was sparse, but tasteful. She didn’t know what she expected, but it wasn’t quite this...homey. There were some drawings scattered on the table -- he obviously brought his work home with him, which was something they had in common -- but it was all neat and tidy. More than she could say for most of the other men she’d known.

She was about to compliment him on how nice his place was when she peeked around the corner and was faced with the biggest couch she had ever seen in her life. He had certainly not exaggerated about the size. Which, once again, was more than she could say for the other men she’d known.

It was huge, with overstuffed pillows across the back, but it looked extremely comfortable, like a cloud she could just sink into. The light blue cushions were very soothing, scientifically speaking, and she suddenly felt more relaxed than she had in days. The breakup must have affected her more than she realized.

Fitz was still trying to maneuver the boxes he was carrying onto the end table, so she let her purse drop to the floor and set her box down next to it before sitting down on the couch.

“Oh.” She could hear how breathless the word sounded, but couldn’t really bring herself to care.

She sank into the cushions. It really was as comfortable as it looked. Soft, but with a bit of firmness underneath. She didn’t feel like she was going to sink right into the floor, but it did feel like a good place to rest her tired muscles.

Jemma wiggled a little to get more comfortable and let out a little sigh. Or maybe it was more of a moan. She glanced towards Fitz to see if he had heard her involuntary response to his couch, and saw that he had turned a little red and was rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

He was probably just a bit warm from helping her move the boxes from her car.

“So this is the couch --” Jemma started.

“-- I really don’t mind taking the couch if you’d rather have the bed.”

Jemma laughed a little at the discomfort clearly written on his face. Fitz was always such a gentleman, and it must be hard from him to not come completely to her rescue. But she didn’t want to be a damsel in distress. She’d just stay for a few days and be on her way. She didn’t need him to give up his bed for her.

“Nonsense, Fitz, this is quite comfortable.” Then, thinking she shouldn’t just let the couch lull her into complete relaxation before unpacking a bit, she stood and started sorting through the boxes to make sure the most important things were accessible.

Daisy liked to tease her for keeping her things just so, but Jemma thrived on order. It was one of the things that had probably doomed her relationship with Milton.

“I really can’t thank you enough, Fitz. You’re really a lifesaver. And I promise it will only be for a few days.”

He didn’t answer right away.

When she looked up Fitz looked slightly uncomfortable and there was a look on his face that she couldn’t quite decipher.

“Oh, ah, it’s nothing. And you can stay as long as you like. I should...should let you get settled.”

Fitz started backing away from her and she couldn’t help smiling a little at how sweet he was. It wasn’t often -- or ever -- that she had been alone with a man in his apartment with no expectation other than friendship. Fitz was quite refreshing.

He paused for a second and spoke again, “The, ah, bathroom is down the hall on the left, and my bedroom is the last door on the right.”

Fitz grimaced a little. Maybe he had strained his back carrying her boxes. She should really offer to massage it for him.

“I’ll try not to get them confused.”

“Ah, right. Goodnight Jemma.”

“Goodnight Fitz! And thank you again.”

But her words were now directed at his back as he hurried down the hall.

* * *

Fitz fell into his bed without undressing and pressed his pillow over his face to muffle the sound of the disgusted groan he let out. What was wrong with him? He was taking every word she said and turning it into something she definitely did not mean. This was his chance to get to know her better. To spend time with her. Not to hear innuendos in every conversation they had. He might not last a few days at this rate.

He could hear her moving around his flat... it was nice to have another person here. And if he ignored his subconscious he could pretend that it didn’t have anything to do with her in particular.

When he woke up in the morning, it was with a sore neck and a slightly grubby feeling from realizing he was still wearing his rumpled work clothes from the day before. His mind had been so overactive the night before, working his way through his jumbled thoughts, that he hadn’t even managed to get ready for bed properly.

It certainly wasn’t the first time that had happened, but it was normally in response to a work problem or a disappointing football match. But after thinking about it last night, or well into the morning if he was going to be honest with himself, he could admit that this had everything to do with Jemma. She was brilliant, funny, kind...and beautiful. Not that he was shallow, but it wasn’t like he could ignore that part of her. He had known he had some sort of crush on her before, but now...now he wasn’t sure what to call it.

The one thing he did know was that he was rubbish with relationships, and he had spent enough time with Hunter and Mack to know that he didn’t want to be the rebound guy. If something ever happened with Jemma, he wanted it to be real and romantic. He wanted her to be with him because she wanted him, not because she wanted to feel desired again after breaking up with Milton. Not that he thought Jemma would do that to him. She probably had no idea he was even interested in her like that. 

Which was fine. Jemma needed a friend, and he’d be the best bloody friend she could imagine.

Morning pep talk out of the way, Fitz’s thoughts turned to breakfast and his stomach rumbled at the idea of bacon and eggs. His subconscious even provided the smell of bacon wafting through the air.

Sighing, he got out of bed, and divested himself of his button down and trousers before heading towards the bathroom. It was then that he realized the smell of bacon wasn’t his imagination. The scent was definitely stronger and he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. He considered ducking back into his room and trying to look more presentable, but it was too late.

“Fitz?” Jemma appeared in front of him. “Oh, good. You’re awake. I wasn’t sure if I should wake you up or not. I know we talked about driving to work together.”

Fitz couldn’t keep up with all the words spilling from her mouth. But she was already dressed and appeared to be ready for work. 

“How long have you been up?” It wasn’t really a question he needed answered, but it was the one that came to the front of his mind.

“Oh, I always get up early.” Her smile started to fade a little bit. “I hope I didn’t bother you, but I wanted to make some breakfast for us.”

“No...you didn’t bother me at all. I just...I don’t think anyone has ever made me breakfast. Except my mum, of course.”

Jemma gave him a pleased little smile and he wasn’t quite sure why, and then she was dragging him by the hand towards the table. Sure enough, there was bacon, eggs, juice, and fruit...none of which were things he remembered having in his fridge.

“Did you go to the store?”

“I told you, I’ve been up for awhile.” She started nibbling on some fresh fruit and he was temporarily distracted by the way she wrapped her lips around a strawberry. 

“It’s amazing. Thank you.”

“I figured it’s the least I could do since you are letting me stay here.”

Fitz eagerly raised his fork to his mouth and ate quickly, enjoying the kind of breakfast he never made time for in the morning.

“Be careful. If you keep making me breakfast I’ll never want you to leave.”

He froze mid-chew, afraid he had made it awkward between them, but she just laughed and their eyes met and held.

“I think I just had the best night’s sleep of my life. You might be the one kicking _me_ out.”

Fitz knew better than to respond. She was only joking. But it put him in a good mood for the rest of the day anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma spend more time together and become closer. But when they spend a movie night together on Fitz's couch things between them shift in a very important way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I'll post the last three chapters over the next three days

After a few days they fell into a routine — breakfast together, work, and then home again for dinner and to bounce ideas off each other or watch a movie and critique all the inaccurate science. A few weeks after that Jemma realized she couldn’t remember how she spent her time before moving in with Fitz. Sharing a space with Milton had never been this stimulating and she found herself thinking of things at work that she needed to share with him, knowing he’d find them just as interesting as she did. 

It was Friday night again and Jemma was curled up on the couch, waiting for Fitz to change out of his work clothes. They had been waiting all week to watch a new documentary on the monkeys of Peru that Fitz was anxious to see. The popcorn was popped, the pizza was ordered, and Jemma let her eyes drop closed as she sighed in contentment. She had a stack of articles beside her on the end table that she really needed to get caught up on, but these moments of relaxation were worth sacrificing a bit of reading time. Plus, Fitz had spent the better part of the week trying to convince her that capuchin monkeys were far superior to spider monkeys and she was looking forward to being able to prove him wrong once and for all. Spider monkeys were clearly more intelligent.

“Simmons...looks like you got a head start on movie night,” Fitz said, walking into the room. 

Jemma stared at him for a second and then started laughing. “Since when do you call me Simmons?”

Fitz flushed and mumbled, “Well, that’s what I heard some of the chemists calling you.”

Jemma instinctively knew he was referring to James and Matt and thought for a second he might be jealous. But no, that was just silly. They were friends...nothing more. 

“Of course, some of my professional colleagues call me by my last name. But _you_ don’t need to. Especially at home.”

The word came so easily she didn’t even think about it until after she said it. But this really did feel like home. So much more than the other places she had lived in her adult life. It was so comfortable to be here. And if she was honest, no small part of that had to do with Fitz. Their friendship was so simple and effortless that she could completely be herself around him. She didn’t have to filter her words or her ideas so she didn’t offend him. And he challenged her in return. But she didn’t want to impose. It wasn’t _her_ home after all. 

She cleared her throat in slight embarrassment. “Your home, of course.”

“I want you to feel at home here, too,” he said softly. 

An awkward silence settled between them and Jemma let her eyes drift lower, silently cursing herself. She knew it was a mistake, but she couldn’t help herself. 

As soon as Fitz walked in the door after work he immediately shed what she had dubbed his “work uniform” — trousers, button down shirt, and tie — and instead put on more comfortable clothes. Comfortable for him anyway. She found his ridiculous plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt more than a little distracting. Even though she had never known him to actually go to the gym, he must do something to have that kind of definition in his shoulders and arms. 

That t-shirt had caused more than one inappropriate thought late at night when she was tucked under her blankets on his couch. She was fascinated by his lean muscles and the way his shirt clung to them. Scientifically, of course. And she never would have seen it had she not been for staying in his flat. His dress shirt and trousers always looked _nice_, but it wasn’t the same as the view she got after hours. 

She, on the other hand, hadn’t been prepared to share a flat with Fitz, and her pajamas would have been a little risqué for a night of watching a documentary with a friend. So instead of getting as comfortable as she would have liked, she had just taken off her shoes and socks as well as her sweater -- her blouse and jeans were perfectly appropriate for watching the telly. 

“So,” he said, finally breaking the silence. “Should we start the documentary?”

“Oh! Of course.” She gestured to the spot beside her on the couch and tucked her feet under her. “I have it all queued up.”

“Do you mind if I work on something while we watch? I have an idea in my head that I’d like to work on.”

Jemma waved a hand towards the articles she wanted to read. “I actually have some things to work on as well.”

Fitz sat down beside her and reached forward to grab the bowl of popcorn. Popping a handful into his mouth, he asked, “Did you want me to order the pizza?”

“Already done. And I ordered you those terribly unhealthy cheese sticks you like as well.” 

“You’re the best.”

Fitz leaned over to offer her some popcorn and the way the cushion shifted as he moved pushed them closer together, their thighs pressing against each other. He was warm...and solid.

With a look towards her out of the corner of his eye he scooted slightly away, but not far enough that she wasn’t still very aware of his presence beside her. It was a little disconcerting, but she forced herself to relax and pay attention to the documentary.

“Sorry.”

Fitz didn’t seem to be nearly as affected as she was, and she started to feel a little silly about overreacting to his presence. After telling herself that enough times she was able to settle down beside him, reach for the first article, and start reading.

* * *

Fitz was battling with himself to maintain a respectful distance between them. She wasn’t interested in him that way. It didn’t help that it felt like the couch cushions were trying to push them closer together every time he moved at all. But if he turned just slightly towards her, he could see her reading and periodically glancing up at the screen. So he did the same, listening to the documentary as he worked on the design that was unfolding in his mind.

When the doorbell rang, Fitz jumped up to pay for the delivery and set the pizza box on the coffee table, careful to put a little more space between them. But when Jemma took a slice from the box, she ended up closer to him again and he could smell the light, flowery scent of her perfume. Which was odd because he was fairly certain she didn’t often wear perfume, though he was starting to notice it more and more. Hopefully it didn’t mean she was interested in someone at work. He wasn’t sure he could stomach a repeat of Milton. Because now that he had gotten to know her, he was certain she was as amazing as he’d always thought she was. 

He chewed his pizza while he contemplated that thought a little more and winced slightly as the documentary covered the differences between the monkeys of Peru, very clearly implying that spider monkeys were the most intelligent. 

“Told you,” Jemma said, nudging him gently in the ribs. 

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But intelligence isn’t the only thing that matters.”

“Of course not,” she agreed. “The kind of monkey — or person — you are is much more important.”

Somehow they ended up angled towards each other on the couch, his knee touching hers. 

“Fitz.”

“Yeah?” His eyes dropped to her lips. 

“You have some pizza sauce…” She pointed towards the corner of his mouth. “Right there.”

Oh, right. He was a bloody idiot. She didn’t want to kiss him. She just wanted to keep him from looking like a slob. He darted his tongue out to lick at the offending food on his face. 

“Did I get it?”

“Yes.”

He finished his slice of pizza and grabbed one more from the box. This really was the best pizza in the city. 

“What have you been working on?”

Jemma was peeking at the notes on his tablet, seemingly losing interest in the documentary now that she had been proven right. Which he hadn’t actually doubted in the first place. 

“Oh, ah, you know that government contract —“

“The one for the non-lethal weapon?”

He could hear the excitement in Jemma’s voice. That contract has been the talk of the office. Not officially of course, because it was confidential. But everyone knew anyway. 

“That’s the one.”

“And you got assigned to it?”

He grinned, absurdly proud of himself. Or maybe just happy due to her reaction. 

“Yeah. I’m just coming up with some ideas to present to the engineering director.”

“Oooh, can I see?”

Jemma had moved even closer and he could feel her breath on his cheek. It wasn’t like he was going to say no, but with her this close he didn’t think he even had the power to do so. 

“Yeah…this is just a rough idea. I haven’t worked any of the specs out yet.”

Jemma studied the tablet, crinkling her nose up the way he had realized she did when she was thinking something through. 

“Fitz, this is incredible!”

Jemma scooted right next to him so she could point at the tablet and the dip of the couch cushions pressed them together from shoulder to thigh. Normally he would have moved away to prevent embarrassment for either one of them, but he was too caught up in her excitement to care at the moment. 

“Yeah?”

“Of course it is. Right here...you have a toxin that can incapacitate someone in that small of a dose?”

“Oh,” Fitz deflated a bit. That was something he hadn’t actually worked out. And of course that was the thing that interested her. “Well, ah, no. That’s just an idea at this point.”

“I didn’t think so,” she said, shaking her head. “But I can help you with that. May I?”

Jemma gestured towards the tablet and he handed it over, curious about what she was thinking. He watched as she added some notes to his and he exhaled a little more loudly than he meant to. 

“Can you really —“

“I’m not sure, but I think —“

“— then we’d just need to figure out how to compress it—“

“—which we could do —“

“If I tweak the design.”

The words finally stopped flowing and they just smiled at each other. In just a few minutes he had made more progress on this project than he would have made in months without her. They made a good team. She turned her head away from him and he could smell her shampoo as her hair brushed against his shoulder. 

“Well,” she said, with a sigh. “I guess that’s it. I hope you can make that work.”

His brain was still coming down from the high of this breakthrough and it took a moment for him to understand what she was talking about. Right. It was a government contract. She couldn’t work on it. Unless…

“No! I want you!”

“What?” Her voice sounded high and a little tight and she turned back to face him. 

“I mean, I want you to work with you. On this project.”

“But...how? I guess we could work on it here, at night.”

Fitz thought about it and quickly dismissed the idea. 

“No, I want you on the project. Officially.” Fitz scratched at the stubble on his chin. “I have a meeting on Monday to present my ideas. Since you have the expertise and it would just involve reassigning some time, maybe my boss will think it was his idea.”

She laughed and relaxed back against the couch, sinking deeper into the cushions. 

“I think I’d like that.”

In the background the credits of the documentary started scrolling across the screen. 

“I missed the whole second half,” Fitz said grumpily. 

“Then put your tablet down and let’s watch it again,” Jemma suggested. 

She really did have the best ideas. Fitz reached behind her to put his tablet on the end table and for a moment his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. It felt like she cuddled closer to him, but she must have just been getting more comfortable again. 

He let his arm rest on the back of the couch while they watched the documentary so they were almost touching, but not quite. 

They talked and debated through the documentary as it played again until a comfortable silence fell between them. Fitz didn’t even notice when she fell asleep, only that eventually she turned into his side, which startled him enough to wake her up. 

Yawning, she said,” Sorry, I just have been more tired than I realized. And this couch is so comfortable.”

“S’alright...I should get to bed anyway. I’ll just...uh, turn this off.”

“Goodnight Fitz.”

“G’night Jemma.”

* * *

Even though she had been tired enough to fall asleep on Fitz, once he had retreated to his room it took her entirely too long to fall back to sleep. All she could think about was how nice it had been to have him so close and how now his scent — some sort of cologne and just _Fitz_ — filled her senses. It shouldn’t be surprising. This was his flat after all. 

But for some reason it felt different now. Her feelings of friendship for him had developed into something...more. 

Eventually she fell asleep and by Monday morning she was determined to not let her crush interfere with Fitz’s project. He was ever so excited about it and she really thought she had a lot to contribute. They could have an excellent professional relationship. And then they could see. Fitz probably didn’t see her the same way. She was the friend sleeping on his couch after all. But maybe if he saw how well they could be partners in a professional sense then he would be able to see how well they’d get on in less professional circumstances. 

Jemma was running some basic tests the lab techs could be doing and feeling extremely bored at the same time, when her phone lit up with a text. 

Fitz: Guess who’s being reassigned to a government contract?  
Jemma: Just in time! They’ve asked me to run tests on these samples that I could have done during my secondary studies.  
Fitz: I guess you’ll be seeing a lot more of me than you ever wanted. 

Jemma could picture his self-deprecating grin. She was tempted to reassure him that they could spend every day together and she’d never tire of him, but that seemed like a bit much at this point in their relationship. Friendship.

Jemma: Of course not. I’m glad we will be working together.  
Fitz: Me, too. 

Jemma put her phone down and refocused her attention on her samples. She hadn’t been reassigned yet. And her boss would probably wait until her report was done before giving her the news. But nothing could ruin her day now. 

So she turned back to her work with a smile on her face and a renewed determination to get this over with as quickly as possible so she could get back to Fitz. Or to Fitz’s project, rather.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy convinces Fitz and Jemma to go out with her instead of working, and she reveals some information that will change things between them. Maybe forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my favorite chapter. Sorry about where this ends. The good news is that tomorrow you'll get to see what happens next *runs and hides*

Jemma chewed thoughtfully on a carrot stick, trying to find a solution to the problem that was plaguing her.

“Earth to Jemma! Are you even listening?”

Jemma was slightly mortified, but Daisy’s words were softened by the smile on her face.

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry.”

Putting the uneaten carrot back on the plate in front of her, Jemma turned her attention back to her friend.

“I was just saying that I feel like I never see you anymore --”

“I’ve been a bit busy on a big project.”

It was part of the explanation, but not all of it. Jemma was thoroughly enjoying every minute she spent with Fitz and didn’t want to let any of them slip by without being savored.

Daisy nodded sagely, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, you and Fitz have been very busy with that project. What’s going on with you two anyway?”

“Nothing’s going on.” She might have said the words a little too quickly because Daisy leaned forward, ready to pounce. But honestly, it was just embarrassing that she was lusting after the man who was her roommate when he didn’t feel the same way. Just because she was apparently turned on by the domesticity of it all didn’t mean she had any right to force him into her fantasies.

“Really?”

“Really.” Jemma said the word with a finality she didn’t feel. “If I ever date again, you’ll be the first to know. We’re just professional colleagues, and he’s a good friend. That’s all.”

“But?”

“But what?”

Daisy eyed her speculatively and Jemma struggled not to wriggle in her seat under the scrutiny.

“You want it to be something more than that.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I value his friendship --”

“Jemma! You are a terrible liar. You want to get in his pants.” Daisy’s mouth dropped open. “Unless you already have!”

Jemma leaned over and covered Daisy’s mouth before she could say anything else completely mortifying.

“Daisy...it’s not like that!”

“Uh-huh.” Daisy grabbed the last grape tomato from Jemma’s lunch and popped it in her mouth. “Then why are you spending so much time with him? And why haven’t you moved out yet? It’s been months.”

Jemma waved her hand dismissively. “We’ve been working together on a project. You know that.”

“Fine. You’re not interested in the nerdy, platonic friend you are cohabitating with -- who would be perfect for you by the way. So why don’t you come out with me tonight? I was thinking of that bar downtown. The one with the --”

“Fruity, umbrella drinks. Yes, I remember.” Jemma chewed on her lip. She had been hoping to work on the designs with Fitz tonight. She thought if he adjusted the size of the compartment a little she could finally get the toxin to work the way she wanted. But they still had time. They were ahead of their timeline anyway. “Alright, let me talk to Fitz and we’ll meet you there.”

“See? You are already married.”

Jemma stuck out her tongue and Daisy laughed.

“Speaking of married, how are things with you and Grant? I have to give you credit. I never thought you’d make it --”

“He’s moving out.”

“I’m so sorry.” She leaned over to pull Daisy into a hug. “I didn’t mean --”

“No, you were right. It just wasn’t working.”

“But, Daisy, why didn’t you say something? I can’t believe I didn’t notice. I must be the worst friend in the whole world.”

Daisy released Jemma from the hug and put a hand on her shoulder instead. “No, you aren’t a terrible friend. You are just busy not falling in love with Fitz. And I’m willing to forgive you as long as you come out with me tonight.”

Daisy gave her a pleading look and Jemma nodded in agreement, hoping Fitz would be able to join them as well.

* * *

Hours -- and entirely too many of the fruity, umbrella drinks Daisy kept insisting they drink -- later, Fitz sat back, eyes scanning the bar. He had to because if he didn’t stay vigilant his eyes ended up scanning Jemma more often than was okay for a friend. He hadn’t seen this side of her before. She had dark makeup around her eyes and her attire was the literal definition of a little black dress. She kept tugging it up on the top and down on the bottom, trying to get more comfortable, and Fitz was constantly in fear, and anticipation, that he’d see some skin he hadn’t seen before.

And to make matters worse, going out with Daisy apparently meant wearing black boots that came halfway up her calf. He hadn’t remembered that from when they’d gone out before, but he had clearly heard the conversation -- or half of the conversation anyway since Jemma had been on her phone.

It was all making it a little hard to sit next to her comfortably. Oh, who was he kidding? It was a lot hard. But she’d probably throw her drink in her face if she knew what he was thinking.

“So, Fitz…”

Hearing his name, he turned his attention back to Daisy.

“I bet it will be nice to have your place all to yourself again.”

“What?”

His eyes shot to Jemma and her lips quirked to the side before she looked away.

“Grant moved out...so Jemma can have her old room back.”

Neither Jemma or Fitz said a word, so Daisy just continued talking, somehow immune to the change in mood.

“And I’m sure Jemma will be glad for a bed after all those months on your couch.”

If Jemma wanted to sleep in a bed, he had one he was more than willing to share with her. Dammit. He was going to hell for sure. She was his friend. He was supposed to be happy for her, and sad for Daisy since she’d obviously broken up with that tosser. But he was too lost in his thoughts to come up with anything even vaguely appropriate to say, so he was relieved when Jemma spoke.

“Yes, of course. I’m afraid I’ve taken advantage of Fitz for far too long.” She gave a little laugh that sounded nothing at all like the sound he was used to hearing. “But his couch is so big and it feels really good.”

Daisy burst out laughing and only tried to rein herself in when Jemma shot her a look. He was definitely missing something here tonight. But the bar now sounded too loud, and his drink turned sour in his mouth.

Jemma. Leaving. He’d gotten used to having her around. Watching movies. Talking. Accidentally falling asleep next to each other on the couch. It was never supposed to be forever, but he thought they’d have more time.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. There were several more rounds that left him feeling at least a little numb, since there was no way he could feel happy about this. At some point Daisy left them alone to hit on a guy she called Lincoln. Apparently whatever was happening between them was “electric.”

When he finally returned to his flat with Jemma beside him, it was with a much clearer head. Jemma and Daisy had made plans to move her things out in the morning and if this was his last chance to be alone with her, he wasn’t going to waste it.

“Well, that was quite a night.”

“I thought it would never end. I’ll never understand the appeal of spending all night in a bar surrounded by drunk strangers.” She sat down on the couch and let out a sigh. “Plus, these boots are killing me.”

Fitz stood, transfixed, as she unzipped one boot, exposing her leg bit by bit, and then the other, sliding the zipper down slowly before pulling a foot free and gently massaging the sore arch. He was fairly certain he didn’t have a foot fetish, but that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. 

“You must be tired.”

The sound of her voice pulled his eyes back to her face. “What? No. Why?”

Her laugh sounded like music. God, what was wrong with him?

“You’re practically asleep on your feet and you’re staring into space like a zombie.”

“Right. Yeah.”

At least she hadn’t noticed him staring at her legs. 

“Why don’t you sit. I was going to make some tea and then pack up some of my things.”

Fitz let her direct him to the couch and she started bustling around him. He was going to miss this. Not her making tea — though he would miss that too since no one else made it quite the way she did — but her being such a necessary part of his life. 

“Here, let me help.”

Jemma had been trying to balance a box on her knee while filling the one below it. At his words she gave him a grateful smile. 

“Thank you, Fitz.”

It was probably his imagination, but he thought she sounded a little sad as well. It was nice to think that maybe she wasn’t quite ready to leave either, but it was probably just exhaustion after a long week and a late night. And now here she was packing so she could move out in the morning. 

He didn’t know if it was the feeling of finality or the longing he felt for a life that seemed just out of reach, but a sudden burst of courage hit him. 

“You know you don’t have to leave. I, ah, really like having you here. And our project —“

“Oh, Fitz. You don’t have to say that. I know it can’t have been easy to have me here in your way all this time—”

“You’ve never been in the way.”

“—But Daisy is always a mess post-breakup. She needs me and you need to get your life and your home back.”

She moved around him, carefully placing each of her belongings — except for the few things she would still need in the morning — into the appropriately labeled box. The same boxes he had helped her carry up so many months ago. 

He started to walk towards her. Maybe he could try to explain again. But she suddenly changed course and they were face to face, the box still in his hands throwing him off balance. He started to tumble backwards and Jemma reached out to keep him from falling. The box hit the floor with a thud. Luckily it held her books instead of something more breakable. 

Fitz knew it was too late to save himself from the embarrassment of falling over while standing in his own flat and let himself fall into the relative safety of the couch. What he was not prepared for was Jemma to end up on his lap, her legs tangling with his and her hands gripping his shoulders for balance. 

They looked at each other for a moment, Fitz becoming increasingly more aware of her body against his. Her curves fit nicely against him like they were meant to be that way. His eyes dropped to her lips and for one maddening second he wondered what she’d taste like. 

He reached his hands towards her waist — to help her up — but as soon as he touched the soft fabric of her dress he froze, not entirely certain if he intended to help push her up or pull her closer to him. Luckily the decision wasn’t left to him and suddenly they were kissing, Jemma’s weight pushing him back against the couch cushions. Surrendering to the inevitable, he wrapped his arms around her and she held tightly to his shoulders as their lips met. It wasn’t exactly gentle, their bodies moving against each other as they slotted their mouths together, but it was perfect. She was sweet and warm, and he never wanted this moment to end. Fitz heard a moan as Jemma pressed her tongue against his lips and he realized it had come from him. 

He tried to shift away from her as she moved on his lap, trying to get more comfortable, which proved to be impossible without letting her go. And that wasn’t going to happen. He just hoped she wouldn’t notice the part of him that was very interested in what was happening between them. Just because she kissed him didn’t mean she wanted anything else...and he desperately wanted to keep from embarrassing himself. 

Their lips never parting, she readjusted her position so she was beside him. His hands slid from her waist down to rest on her leg where her dress had ridden up and he found his hand on soft, bare skin. He hadn’t needed to know that her thigh high stockings bared her skin that way. But now he did and he’d probably never forget, the thought burned into his mind just like everything else about this kiss. 

Jemma pushed at his shoulder as her tongue explored his mouth. This was even better than he had imagined. And he _had_ imagined what it would be like. He let her push him down on the couch, too far gone to think of doing anything else, and somehow in their maneuvering they managed to knock a stack of books off the coffee table. There was muffled yelling from the flat below and an answering pounding on the floor. Did people really use brooms to do that like they did on the telly?

But that had been enough to break the spell. Jemma sat up, pressing her lips together and tilting her head to the side. 

“I guess that means it’s time to say goodnight.”

“Yeah. Guess so.” He sat up again but made no move to leave. He really didn’t want to, but he had no idea what to do next. 

“Goodnight, Fitz,” she said softly, not quite meeting his eye. 

“G’night, Jemma,” he echoed, standing and making his way down the hall. 

He hesitated once, wanting to go back and figure out what had happened between them. Did she want there to be more between them? The thought made hope bloom in his chest, but he quickly squashed it down. She had said goodnight, after all. He forced himself to his room and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a long time. 

Why did this have to happen now, when she was leaving? When they didn’t have time to figure this out. He rolled to his side and tried to get comfortable. Well, that was silly. He’d still see her at work. His eyes widened in alarm. Work! They still had to finish their project. Maybe that’s why she had sent him to bed. Alone. Jemma was always very professional...and it would be completely unprofessional for them to explore whatever this was while they were working together so closely. 

That made him feel a little better at least. 

When he finally fell asleep it was to the mental image of asking her out to dinner the following morning...for as soon as this project was finished, of course. 

But when he woke up to the late morning sun shining through the gaps in the blinds she was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma finish their big project at work and finally allow themselves to see if there is more between them than friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are...the chapter that will fix everything that I did to you yesterday :) There is one more short chapter after this that will really wrap things up.

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity. Daisy kept her busy, of course. Now that they were roommates again there was a constant stream of discussion about Grant, Lincoln, men in general, and of course some well-meaning teasing about Fitz. She loved being roommates with Daisy, it was just that it was so different than being with Fitz. 

Fitz. Her heart settled somewhere in her stomach every time she thought about him. About how she had kissed him and he’d kissed her back. When she had tried to explain it to Daisy it had almost sounded too good to be true. Maybe it was. They hadn’t talked about it, so maybe it didn’t mean what she thought it did. Maybe it was a mistake brought about by alcohol and exhaustion. But if she closed her eyes she could still feel his hands on her body and his lips on hers. 

Their professional relationship had been unharmed by whatever changes may or may not have occurred in their friendship, and she was glad for that. The contract project was quickly coming to an end and she was both dreading the moment she wouldn’t have an excuse to spend every day with him and also grateful that maybe they’d finally be able to talk about whatever might be between them. While they were in the middle of the biggest project of their careers was clearly not the time to complicate things with her inconvenient feelings toward him. But she certainly wanted more, and from the way he’d kissed her she thought maybe he did as well. Unless he was just really happy to have her out of his flat. 

“I think we did it.” Fitz’s voice was low and sounded a little too intimate for the lab. 

She looked up at his face, ready to give him a smile, but her heart stuttered a little at the look he was giving her. There was a little bit of awe and a lot of something else...but that must be because they had finally completed their project. 

“We did,” she agreed. “And just in time too, since we have that presentation this afternoon. Or now, really.”

Professional pride warred with a bit a fear inside her. Which was ridiculous. Even if they didn’t work together every day she’d still see him. They were friends. She could text him whenever she wanted. 

Or...or she could ask him out. And if he said no...well, hopefully that wouldn’t ruin their friendship. 

“Jemma?”

“Hmm?” She was still lost in her own thoughts and hadn’t registered that he was now standing right beside her. She turned to look at him and almost lost herself in his eyes they were so blue under the bright lights of the lab. 

“I was...was wondering if —“

“They’re ready for you now. Go knock ‘em dead.”

Daisy had been the one to intrude on their moment, and Jemma shot her a look. She really wanted to know what Fitz was about to say, even if it was just something about their project. 

“Of course. Though the point of this weapon is that they won’t be dead. Only unconscious.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Fine. Go knock them unconscious.”

“Ready, partner?” Fitz asked with a smile, more at ease again after the interruption. He held out a hand to her. 

“Ready.” She took his hand. Together they were unstoppable, especially when it came to the Night-Night Gun. Fitz still maintained he should get to name it since it had been his idea, though Jemma was certain the higher-ups would choose a different name. But it didn’t matter. Today they would get to show the bigwigs at SHIELD Tech what they had done together.

* * *

He knew it was just adrenaline, but after the presentation — and the accolades they’d received from their bosses — he felt like he was on top of the world. And it was all because of the woman next to him. He had known she was brilliant, but seeing how she handled all the questions — even the dumb questions — the part of his work he hated the most, he knew he couldn’t wait another day before telling her how he felt. 

They walked quickly back to the lab, not daring to start this conversation until they were clearly out of earshot of anyone who might overhear. But once the door clicked shut, the words wouldn’t stay inside. 

“Can you believe it?”

“No, that was incredible. And you were amazing.” Fitz’s chest swelled a little with pride at her words. It meant a lot coming from her. 

“No, it was you. I don’t think they would have come around if it wasn’t for how you explained the dendrotoxin.”

“Nonsense. They were most impressed by your design.”

“So...” Fitz took a deep breath. “What did you think about the idea of us working together again?”

“I’d like that very much,” Jemma said with a small smile. “I find working with you to be very...stimulating.”

Fitz couldn’t tell if she was trying to be suggestive or if that’s just what he wanted to hear. But he obviously agreed. 

“Yeah, me too.” He knew he was staring at her, but he couldn’t help it. There was something about her when she got excited about science that just pulled him to her like a magnetic force. 

“Fitz —“

“Jemma, I—“

They both fell uncharacteristically silent. 

“You go.”

“No, you go ahead, Fitz.”

This was it. No turning back now. She was looking at him, waiting for him to say something. He probably should have insisted on hearing what she had to say first. What if she was about to tell him he was drooling or something? 

“Jemma, would you like to get food? Dinner, I mean. With me?”

He was really making a hash of this. There was no way she’d say yes, even if she could figure out what he meant. He dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. 

“Yes. I was hoping you’d ask.”

Oh, no. Now she had misunderstood. 

“I meant...on a date.”

Jemma took his hand in hers and he finally looked at her. 

“I know. I’d love to go on a date with you.” He just stared at her, wondering if maybe he was dreaming this whole day. “If you didn’t ask me, then I was going to ask you.”

“Oh.”

* * *

All of the months they had spent living together meant that this was a first date unlike any other she’d ever had. She didn’t have to ask him about himself or share inane details of her own life. She was confident they already knew the most important things about each other. 

So instead of struggling through small talk, they spent dinner debating spacetime and the viability of time travel in their favorite movies. It was lovely really. Around them other couples talked and laughed, silverware clinked, and soft music played, but they were in their own space apart from all of that. 

“Would you be interested in seeing the dessert menu?” 

Jemma was surprised to hear their server’s voice and realized they had finished eating. This evening was going by way too quickly.

With a quick glance at Fitz, she answered, “Yes, of course.”

Fitz quirked an eyebrow at her. “You don’t usually have dessert.”

“No...but you do,” she teased. “And I’m not quite ready for this to be over.”

He reached his hand across the small table. The table for two was tucked into the back corner of the restaurant so they had a bit of privacy, and she placed her hand in his. They had shared plenty of accidental touches — in the lab, around his flat, or side by side on his couch — but this was deliberate. He ran his thumb gently over her knuckles and she shivered in anticipation. Even though it was a first date, they were hardly strangers, and she hoped there would be more to their evening. Preferably somewhere more private. 

They shared dessert, with Fitz thoroughly enjoying most of her half as well, and eventually found themselves standing outside the restaurant at a bit of a loss for what to do. 

“So…” Fitz started, looking a little uncomfortable. “I had a really nice time tonight.”

“I did, too” Jemma agreed, reaching down to tangle their fingers together. His hand was warm and it felt so nice wrapped around hers. She could get used to this. 

Fitz looked down at their joined hands and seemed to make a decision. 

“I know this is our first date and I should offer to take you home, but my flat isn’t far. Did you want to come over and watch a documentary?”

Fitz sounded nervous, but he looked so hopeful. Jemma hesitated for a moment, wanting to be sure she was being clear about her boundaries. This seemed like one of those important times in a new relationship where they really needed to be on the same page. 

“Fitz,” she said gently. 

“No, it’s alright. I didn’t mean...I just didn’t want this to end. But if it’s too much?”

“Fitz,” she said with a laugh. “Of course I want to come home with you. I just wanted to be sure that ‘watching a documentary’ meant snogging on your couch and then maybe showing me what’s behind the last door on the right.”

“Oh. Really?” 

Fitz was such a mix of confidence and uncertainty. It was like he really had no idea how appealing he was. 

She licked her lips and tried to give him her best come hither look. “Really.”

* * *

She felt like she couldn’t get close enough to him. She pushed him back against the cushions of the couch and enjoyed the way his eyes were hooded, desire obvious in every muscle of his body. He seemed to be of the same mind as she was and his hands reached for her waist as she straddled his lap so she could reach his lips again. 

That was better. 

His arms came tightly around her as he pulled her closer and the intensity of the moment startled her. They had spent months together, many of those nights right here on this couch, and it had never felt this way before. Finishing the project had given them permission — both of them, apparently, from the feel of things — to finally be honest about all of their feelings. 

One of his hands moved up her side under her shirt and Jemma ground down against him involuntarily. His moan at the friction between them assured her that this was right. So very right. 

His tongue pressed into her mouth as he gripped her tighter and she melted into his embrace. She knew exactly how comfortable this couch was, so she pushed at his shoulder until he was on his back and followed him down. 

They started fumbling with each other’s clothes and Jemma’s mind went into overdrive. After she managed to undo a few of the buttons on his shirt she started kissing his jaw and collarbone before working her way down his chest, looking for a sensitive spot that would drive him wild. 

“Jemma…” He let out a moan and she smiled. That must be the spot right there. “Jemma, wait.”

Jemma froze and sat back, causing both of them to moan as she settled on top of him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You really aren’t. This is the best date I’ve ever been on,” she teased. 

She started to lean down to kiss him again when he stopped her. 

“I-I think I might be in love with you.”

She kissed him gently on his cheek. 

“I think I might be in love with you, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz spends some time on the couch with his best girl Maddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic! It was so much fun to write. I didn't realize couches were so entertaining before. Or maybe it's just Fitz's couch that is so intriguing. :)
> 
> This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I wanted to be very clear about where they end up.

So much had changed over the years. He used to picture himself cuddling with Jemma on this couch; now the girl he spent all his nights with was Maddie. But the couch was the same, and it was still just as comfortable as the day it was delivered. He really needed to thank his mum for that. It had been her advice that a real home needed a comfortable couch. Maddie gave a sleepy sort of sound, but he knew if he tried to move he’d just disturb her and the crying would start all over again. Instead he rubbed her back and kept talking in a low voice. For some reason the sound of his voice put her to sleep more easily than anything else. Jemma said it was his accent -- though it never seemed to make _her_ sleepy.

He really owed a lot to this couch. The best project he’d ever worked on had started right here. It had brought him Jemma. And Maddie too, for that matter. He glanced down at the baby sprawled face down across his chest, her head turned to the side and her fists balled up near her ears. 

He knew that beneath her closed eyelids her eyes were still blue. Jemma insisted they were the same color as his, but he knew they might still change. He was amazed every day by the tiny life he and Jemma had created together. They really did make a great team. 

He reached out a finger to gently caress Maddie’s cheek, inhaling the smell of baby shampoo from the bath he’d given her earlier. It had technically been Jemma’s turn, but his wife was practically dead on her feet, falling asleep right after dinner. And Fitz was more than happy to spend some extra time with his best girl. 

But...he didn’t have the same touch as Jemma did when it came to soothing Maddie and getting her into her crib. Even with lullabies playing and the nightlight throwing stars across the ceiling, every time he tried to lay her down in the crib she’d wake up from what looked like a dead sleep and start wailing. So instead of risking waking Jemma he’d decided to let Maddie sleep out on the couch with him. Well, on him. 

A rustling sound and a lightswitch flipping on distracted him from his thoughts. 

“Fitz?” Jemma came into view, yawning. “You weren’t in bed. What are you doing out here?”

“Oh, you know. Just relaxing on the couch.”

“Maddie won’t go down for you?”

“It looks like she’s asleep to me,” he scoffed. “I think it’s this couch. Works wonders when people can’t sleep.”

Jemma laughed. “We’ve talked about this before. I think it’s time to let it go.”

“It was a miracle we were able to get it into this house. I’m not going to try to get it out of here.”

“Umm-hmm.” Jemma settled down next to him and he shifted to make room for her, careful not to disturb Maddie. 

“Plus, it has too many good memories. I owe this couch for everything that has gone right in my life.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Fitz. Your couch isn’t responsible for that. _You_ are.”

He turned towards her, lips quirked to the side.

“Really? This couch brought us together. We never would have had our first kiss if it wasn’t for this couch.”

“Fitz!” She laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “When I met you I thought you were very handsome and smart, and I really wanted to get to know you better. All of this would have happened with or without this couch.”

“Well, I’m not taking any chances. Not when it comes to you and Maddie.”

“We’re all yours already, you silly man.”

Jemma snuggled into his side and he wrapped an arm around her, keeping the other on Maddie’s back. He pressed a kiss to Jemma’s hair, trying to figure out how he got to be so lucky.

Jemma sighed. “We really should get a new couch anyway. Maybe this one has _too_ many memories. It can’t be that hygienic.”

Deciding it was best to just change the subject, he asked, “Since you’re awake now did you want to watch your favorite documentary?”

“We’ll have to put Maddie in her room if we’re going to do _that_.”

Jemma bit her lip and gave him an innocent grin that started his heart beating faster.

“Can you take her?”

“Of course.” Jemma stood and then reached down to lift Maddie off of Fitz’s chest, cradling her daughter in her arms and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “As long as you get the film all queued up.”

Fitz dimmed the lights and turned on some soft music while he waited for Jemma to return. He really was the luckiest man in the world. And when Jemma came back he’d make sure she knew how much he loved her. 

“She’s all tucked in. So we should have at least a few minutes alone.” Jemma gave him a small smile. Having a baby had taken some getting used to. The hours they used to spend together were now broken up with diaper changes, feedings, and cuddling. And he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Jemma came to sit beside him on the couch. 

“So, ah, I assumed you didn’t _actually_ want to watch that documentary.”

“Of course not,” she agreed, leaning in for a kiss. “I just want you.”

They shared a gentle kiss, full of love and longing. Fitz broke away just long enough to say, “See? I told you this couch was lucky.”

“Ugh, Fitz!” Jemma objected. But then he pulled her closer and there was no more need for words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
